


Ventilation 4

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: The Ventilation Series [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Android version anyway, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Nines are brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I mean it's Hank so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: He felt a gentle shake of his shoulders, and Connor lifted his head up to look pleadingly at the Lieutenant, who looked torn between shouting and hiding his worry.“Connor! Look at me. Are you choking?”
Series: The Ventilation Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Ventilation 4

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth part of Ventilation. Not needed, but reading the other parts might help make everything make sense x

“Red and green Jellies?”

Tina had brought in some Thirium Jellies for Connor as she normally did on a Monday, only this time she had gone for something a little different.

“Yeah, I know right? Saw them on the shelves. Apparently, they’re still safe for androids; your system cancels it out and dissolves it as normal. It’s just…a different colour.”

Connor stared at the cubes for a little bit longer, a curiosity and delight making its way onto his face. Tina bit down a laugh.

Tilting his head, Connor picked up one of the coloured Jellies and looked it over. Taking a bite of a green one, it tasted exactly the same, the scientists not having found a way to change it yet, but the sentiment was appreciated.

Tina raised an eyebrow as she gave him a questioning thumbs up, smiling as Connor happily gave her one in return.

The two started to make their way over to their desks, parting ways when they got to the bullpen.

Sitting down at his desk, Connor turned on his terminal and smiled as Hank sat down at the desk beside him, the smile turning into an amused look as the man promptly sighed.

“Mondays?” Connor questioned, knowing what he was going to say.

“Mondays.” Hank agreed, stretching out his arms before looking forlornly at his screen.

Turning back to his own screen, Connor began to start his work, when an odd sensation began to creep up on him.

His throat felt a little tight, and he automatically coughed to try to help relieve whatever was causing it.

In only a few seconds, his breathing had become a little shallower, inhaling becoming harder and harder, till he let out a soft wheeze. He ran a diagnostic.

>>DIAGNOSIS **IN PROGRESS…**  
>THIRIUM_CONTAMINATED  
>DEFENSIVE_MEASURES_TAKEN

_Shit…_

Connor hardly had time to move before Thirium was purged from his body, only managing to push himself away from his desk to prevent it going over his terminal.

“Connor?”

He didn’t have time to focus on the voice that addressed him as another round of purging assaulted his system, the Thirium spilling over his lips to join the rest of the blue on the floor.

He didn’t feel right, he felt….he felt _wrong_. His breaths were beginning to come out in wheezes, and he didn’t- It was-

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders as he continued to lean over himself, his breaths coming in rasping and thick. He couldn’t, he _couldn’t-_

“Ha..Hank…” He managed to wheeze out, but his throat seemed to quickly be closing up, trying to prevent anything else foreign from entering his system.

“Connor, kid, what’s happening?”

Wide, frightened eyes stared up at him, and the android gripped onto the man’s shirt with a tight grip.

Despite only holding onto his shoulders, Hank could feel the rapid beating of the kid’s Thirium Pump, and could feel the tremors beginning to wrack his body as the seconds ticked on.

He couldn’t breathe, he _couldn’t breathe_ , and he didn’t know what to do.

He wasn’t, he wasn’t _choking_ on anything, it wasn’t fixable like that. His system did not agree with whatever chemical was in the Thirium, and responded the only way it knew how. 

But it wasn’t enough.

Through trying to prevent more from entering his system, it had completely closed off his airway and as much as he knew he didn’t _need_ to breathe…he had to.

It was a calming motion; repetitive, familiar. It also played a role in his ventilation system, which as of right now, _wasn’t working-_

Connor forced himself to stop what he was doing; it wasn’t helping in the slightest. Facts. He needed facts.

Going through his system, he tried to override the command that automatically shut off routes to his biocomponents, only for his attempts to fail.

He felt a gentle shake of his shoulders, and Connor lifted his head up to look pleadingly at the Lieutenant, who looked torn between shouting and hiding his worry.

“Connor! Look at me. Are you choking?”

The young android frantically shook his head, and his stress levels rose again when his vision began to fade out.

Blinking quickly, it cleared again and Hank was suddenly much closer, kneeling down beside his chair with a fear tinted in his eyes.

“What is it? What do I do?” Hank sounded calm, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Squeezing his eyes shut against tears, Connor managed one last inhale before his ventilation tube closed off completely.

“N-Nines…”

Then there _was_ shouting.

Connor’s thoughts went a bit fuzzy as movement and distant shouting was heard, till he felt a soft patting to the side of his face.

“-ook at me, look at me, kid.”

Connor’s eyes blinked open as he gazed up into worried blue eyes, and he couldn’t stop his mouth from opening and closing a few times as if air was magically going to appear.

“That’s it, keep looking at me. Nines is coming, okay? Look, he’s there.”

Following the direction from the nod of Hank’s head, Connor’s vision wavered again before focusing on what seemed to be his own face unless you knew the two models.

“Connor?”

Connor let go of Hank’s shirt with one hand, holding his free hand out to his successor in trepidation as his vision began to unfocus again.

Nines was concerned as he saw the smaller model reach out almost blindly for him, a slight frown betraying his emotions as he took in the lack of breaths.

Taking the hint, the RK900 gripped his brother’s hand, immediately initiating an interface before he was assaulted with the fear and anxiety that had gripped the older model.

He could feel Connor subconsciously push him towards the command and he instantly knew what he wanted him to do.

Being a superior and finished model, alongside having the other model’s permission to access his system, Nines was easily able to override the stupid command that had caused his brother so much panic, before sending a wave of reassurance over their connection and cutting it off, letting go of the brunette’s hand.

Connor took in a deep, gasping breath, the hand used to interface coming up to his throat as he took in another few wheezing breaths before slowly settling down. Both hands were shaking as the emotional toll began to take a physical hold.

“Hey, so…” Hank began, one hand dropping to Connor’s knee as his thumb ran back and forth soothingly over the joint. “What the fuck just happened?”

Connor looked up at the man, his breaths panting as he tried to slow his heart rate down.

“Th-Thirium…The… It reacted badly with my system and… and it tried to stop more-” Tears were beginning to fall before Hank waved a hand to stop him, letting him catch his breath first. He wrapped the kid up in an embrace that was quickly returned.

“He still needs to go to a facility, Hank.” Nines spoke up, worry still visible on his usually otherwise unbothered face. “My override will not last, but it will allow time to get help.”

Hank sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah…okay. Closest ASTA Facility is about five minutes away. Come on, kid. Let’s get you outta here.”

With Hank on one side and Nines on the other, Connor was helped out of his seat, still shaken from the whole ordeal, and walked towards the exit.

A thought seemed to occur to him before they left, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Kid, what-”

“The Jellies…It was…I had a green Thirium Jelly.”

Nines shook his head.

“I was given one earlier this morning too. I’m perfectly fine.”

Hank frowned as they continued out the door.

“Uh…at this point anything seems possible. Androids can’t be allergic to things, can they?”

Both RK models turned to look at him oddly. Hank raised his free hand in surrender.

“Just saying. Oddly like anaphylaxis if you ask me. Jeff’s wife had an attack a few years ago. Just something to think about.”

Nines began to nod.

“Different android systems react differently to different components. Like some biocomponents are not compatible for certain models. Connor’s system reacted with the chemical in the Thirium Jelly, so anaphylaxis is probably a close comparison.”

Hank huffed, before tightening his hold on the smaller android.

“No more of them for you then, okay?”

Connor gave a small nod.

“Not a problem, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, just wanted to say a few things.
> 
> Of course this isn't entirely accurate, because he's android, and things work differently so I had to adjust. 
> 
> Anaphylaxic shocks can range from mild to life-threatening, and not everyone has the same symptoms. If you suspect anaphylaxis, please call 999/911 - wherever you are - and see that they are helped. Epi-pens will give them time to get help.  
> Breathing Difficutlies--------Lightheadedness  
> Wheezing----------------- Nausea  
> Rapid Heartbeat------------ Swelling  
> Clammy Skin---------------Rash  
> Confusion/Anxiety----------Collapsing
> 
> Also ASTA was mentioned and kinda explained in Ventilation 2 x


End file.
